Super Mario Bros Chaos Control
A level and map hack Story "Muhuhahaha! At last, I have something POWERFUL!" Bowser exclaimed deep within the mines of a distant land. In his rough hand he held a jewel containing the ultimate power-- the Chaos Emerald. By the means of a dream Kammy Koopa had one night, they were able to trace this elusive jewel to it's very location underground. And now that Bowser had near unlimited power at his disposal, he was going to use it... to crush Mario forever. Flying back to his homeworld via Clownmobile (the one he always flies around in), keeping the Emerald safe in a prism the entire way, Bowser headed back to World 8, Dark Land (or Castle of Koopa, whichever you prefer) and landed atop his castle. He and Kammy Koopa stood at the pinnacle, wondering what to do next. Kammy spoke: "In my dream, the voice said, 'This contains the unlimited power of Chaos Control. Find it.' But what would THAT mean?" Bowser shook his head. "Chaos Control... Hmm..." Instantly the green Emerald lit up, emitting a noticable energy. Bowser laughed. "Okay! I figured it out! Take cover, Kammy!" Kammy flew back on her broom about 100 feet or so. Bowser held the Emerald heavenward and shouted at the top of his lungs, "CHAOS... CONTROL!!!" Immensely bright light poured out of the jewel, enveloping everything as far as the eye could see. And in reality, this light had covered every square inch of ALL 8 of the Worlds in Mushroom Kingdom! This was Chaos Control at it's strongest. When the light cleared, World 8 was WAY different. Instead of a hot, dark, barren-like area, it resembled something like a twilight universe. Bowser and Kammy were amazed. "Wow! Kammy, let's go check out the new and improved Mushroom Kingdom!" They flew across all the new Worlds, and were amazed further. They were made MUCH harder to travel on by foot, that's for sure! Bowser had accomplished the feat of transforming every World through the power of Chaos Control, but he wasn't done. "I'll build 7 new Airships and power them with the Emerald. I'll send one Ship out to the 7 Worlds before mine, piloted by my Koopa Kids. I'll have all the Magic Wands re-stolen from the 7 Kings, who still don't know what hit them. And this will lure Mario to his doom! Muhuhahaha!!" Meanwhile, right after the light cleared, Princess Peach (who was in Mario's house on the outskirts of World 1) looked out the window... and what she saw was NOT the Grass Land she was used to, but more like the surface of the moon. (The only difference would be that it was still daylight over the World they were in, making it look TRULY weird.) Peach quickly brought Mario to the window, and he was all "Ooh!" Peach was worried and didn't know what to do, when news via an excited Toad reached her informing her that 7 out of 8 Worlds were under attack by a MASSIVE Battlecruiser. "Wait a minute... 7 out of 8?" Peach inquired. "That's right! Suspicious, eh? But I've got to tell the others!" And the Toad child ran off. Mario didn't waste any time. "Ooh, no ya don't, big Bowser! It's-a Mario's day!" And ran down the road, en route to the World's Castle. He never noticed that Peach went her own sepearte way after he left the house... Can Mario restore the effects of Chaos Control? The only way to do that would be to win the Emerald back. So good luck, Mario! And Peach, wherever you've gone off to... Good luck to you, too.